YuGiIzed Songs
by dRaGoNgUrL1
Summary: ever imagine what a song would be like if it were yugi ized? very funny
1. Pharaoh in a Puzzle

**Yu-Gi-Ized songs!!!! **

K, I love to put off homework by any means necessary so I wrote these lyrics this morning. I don't own "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd like to thank my friends Mira Nova 23 and Squishy Michy for being completely sugar high a few weeks ago and starting randomly Yu-Gi-izing songs. I just completed the lyrics, but this was a group effort. Anyway, I'll get on with this.

Pharaoh in a Puzzle

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For millennia of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You've got your duel disk and you're ready to play

But that don't mean I'm gonna help you today

Yugi Yugi Yugi...

(Oooooo) Marik's saying let's go

(Oooooo) but Joey's saying no, no

If you wanna duel with me, Yugi there's a price to pay

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle

Gotta let me out right away

If you wanna duel with me, I can help you win the duel

You gotta let me use Kuriboh, gotta see what it can do.

(I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, gotta let me duel him Yugi. 

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, come, come, come on and let me out)

We're in the arena with the lights down low

Just one more move and then it's my turn to go

Waiting for monsters to summon

Life points decreasing at the speed of light

But that don't mean I'm gonna lose tonight

Yugi Yugi Yugi

(Oooooo)Marik's saying let's go

(Oooooo) but Joey's saying no, no

If you wanna duel with me, Yugi there's a price to pay

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle

Gotta let me out right away

If you wanna duel with me, I can help you win the duel

You gotta let me use Kuriboh, gotta see what it can do.

(I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, gotta let me duel him Yugi. 

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, come come come on and let me out) 

(I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, gotta let me duel him Yugi. 

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi, come come come on and let me out)

(Oooooo) Marik's saying let's go

(Oooooo) but Joey's saying no, no

If you wanna duel with me, Yugi there's a price to pay

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle

Gotta let me out right away

If you wanna duel with me, i can help you win the duel

You gotta let me use Kuriboh, gotta see what it can do.

If you wanna duel with me, Yugi there's a price to pay

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle

Gotta let me out right away

If you wanna duel with me, i can help you win the duel

You gotta let me use Kuriboh, gotta see what it can do.

I'm a pharaoh in a puzzle Yugi. Come, come, come on and let me out.


	2. Mokuba

**Yu-Gi-Ized Songs!!!**

This one you may have seen part of in Your Words Exactly, my favorite of my fanfics (and I'm mentioning it again in a future eppy). I don't own "Stacey's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne (but I do happen to love it to the extent where I've made up several different versions so that I can sing one for just about every occasion. This is the 1st (…or is it 2nd?) version I made up and I can tell you right now that it's somewhat addictive… Main lyrics sung by Yugi and parentheses means it's Joey.

Mokuba

Mo-ku-ba has got it going on…

Mo-ku-ba has got it going on…

Seto, can I come over after schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool? (After school?)

We can hang around by the poo-oo-oo-oo-ool… (Hang by the pool)

Did your bro get back from his school class trip? (School class trip)

Is he there, or  is he trying to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip? (a lacy slip)

You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be

I got a sex change, Seto can't you see?

[Both] Mo-ku-ba has got it going on.

He's all I want and I've waited for so long.

Seto can't you see, you're just not the guy for me.

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Mo-ku-ba. 

Mo-ku-ba has got it going on…

Mo-ku-ba has got it going on…

Seto, do you remember when you watched Marik duel?

Your bro came out and I started to droo-oo-oo-oo-ool. (Started to drool)

I could tell he liked me from the way he stared (way he stared)

And the way he said "You've got really spiky hair…" (Real spiky hair)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

But since your blimp was crashed your bro could use a guy I mean girl like me!

Mo-ku-ba has got it going on.

He's all I want and I've waited for so long.

Seto, can't you see, you're just not the guy for me.

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Mo-ku-ba.


	3. Voices

Yu-Gi-Ized Songs!!!

I was getting bored in Chem. so I made up this mini fic. Instead of just rewriting an entire song I took parts of songs, rewrote certain parts, and turned it all into a story…ooo, it's a musical!!!  :-( I wish I could use sound clips, these are really kool songs… this is a little… ok, very sad and a little… suspenseful… o well, I hope you like it. If you don't, that's ok too. (Btw, I'll list the songs I used at the end. I own none of them, but I do own this mini story. Thanks for reading.)

After he finds out his company has been taken over by the Kaiba Corp executives, Seto Kaiba feels he has totally lost everything he has worked so hard for. After a day of nothing but deep thought and failed planning, he is pacing back and forth in his den. "Voices, these voices!!! Why won't they go away?"  He keeps hearing the same voice over and over almost singing to him "Wake up, are you alive? Will you listen to me? …Someone's gonna die when you listen to me. Let the living die, let the living die!!!" _Why won't it stop?! No no no!!! _he screams in his thoughts. _Go away!!! Maybe a drink or two will make it go away… Kaiba calls his chauffer and asks to be taken to the local nightclub. Upon arrival he goes to a table right next to the bar. "Mr. Bartender, Mr. DJ, make me feel good I got fired today!" he announces to the bartender. The bartender nods and gives him a shot of whiskey sour. Before Kaiba even brings the shot glass to his lips he hears the voice again. "Wake up, are you alive? Will you listen to me? …Someone's gonna die when you listen to me. Let the living die, let the living die!!!" "AHH!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!" Everyone in the bar turns to stare at him. He doesn't notice. "NO!! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME BE!!!" He runs out of the bar and down the street. _

Half a mile away he stops. A robed figure hides in the shadows of a tall building. Seto stares at the figure and suddenly the voices return, but this time the message is different. "What's up, I wonder why do you listen to me? I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now. Insane, you're gonna die when you listen to me. Let the living die, let the living die!" Seto becomes as rigid as a board. A large, yellow, glowing eye shaped design appears on his forehead. The robed figure in the shadows cackles evilly and slightly steps out of the shadows, but all that can be seen of him is a long, golden rod. 

Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the gang are having practice duels up on Kev's Peak, a small cliff that points out into the ocean. It is a popular teen dueling area. Tristan thinks out loud "If there were another duelist we could have a tournament... I wonder where Kaiba is, he never misses a chance to get new cards…" As soon as he finishes his contemplation he and the rest of the gang notice someone or something coming up the steep incline. As it gets closer, Yugi notices it's Kaiba. _How ironic… _he thinks to himself. But something's not right. Yugi calls out to him. "Hey, Kaiba, you're just in time! We're about to have a tournament!" Kaiba continues walking right past them as if in a trance. He walks up to the edge of the cliff.  He regains consciousness for a moment. "Ugh, where am I?" Seto looks down and sees nothing but water below. His eyes widen with fear.  Now the voices inside his head are louder than ever. "Are you breathing now? Do the wicked see you? You're still breathing. You're making me known. What's up, I wonder why do you listen to me? I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now! Insane, you're gonna die when you listen to me! Let the living die, let the living die!!! Jump Kaiba!!! JUMP!!!"

"NOOO!!!!!! STOP!!! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!" Seto turns to Yugi and his friends. "I can hear the voice but I don't want to listen!" Yugi is shocked. He realizes something is seriously wrong in Seto's mind but he just can't figure out what. It flashes through his mind that Seto is about to commit suicide.  "Hold on if you feel like letting go! Hold on! It gets better than you know!" 

Joey realizes what Yugi is thinking and begins singing. "Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend!" Mai screams loudly. "NO KAIBA!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT LEDGE!!!"

"JUMP!!!" the voice screams out even louder in Kaiba's mind. "DO NOT DISOBEY ME!!!" Seto is again put into the trance and prepares to dive off the cliff. As a last and final remark to his friends, "Kaiba" screams out "It won't be long until you forget my name!!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi and the rest of the gang run to the edge of the cliff hoping to save Kaiba. But it's just too late. Kaiba plunges deeper and deeper into the sea. 

An hour later, at the darkest hour of the night, Mokuba Kaiba is standing by the edge of the cliff alone, sobbing. He softly whispers into the cool night air: "Good bye to you… Good bye to everything that I knew… 'Ra' must hate me… maybe you should pray for me…" He takes one last look at his older brother's watery grave and turns around. He takes a deep breath… and falls backwards towards the icy water. The last thing he hears before he plunges into the ocean is his brother's voice softly singing to him. "I'm still here…"

Hey, thanks for reading, I had no idea it'd get so… yea, you know… anyway, here's the list of artists and the songs that I don't own but they own but I used. 

Most of the lyrics were from "Voices" by Disturbed (saw the lyrics, had to write this!)

New Found Glory- "Forget My Name" (love this song!!! In a way you wouldn't understand though… trust me. Love their CD too by the way!!!)

Third Eye Blind- "Jumper" 

Simple Plan- "God Must Hate Me" (another song I absolutely love!! don't ask…listen to it sometime, it's a good song. Note, I changed God to Ra…)

John Rzeznik- "I'm Still Here" (omg, love this song beyond all reason!!! It's Jim's Theme from Disney's Treasure Planet if you don't know… it's awesome!!!)

Good Charlotte- "Hold On" (I swear, the first time I heard this I said "omg! It's gotta be about Kaiba!" no really, I did… I'm so pathetic sometimes…)

A special thanks goes out to Mira Nova's little brother who helped me name Kev's Peak. Please Review, I'd like to know what you think!!! 


	4. I'm a Believer

Yu-Gi-Ized songs- I'm a Believer (a.k.a. Yugi "The Drug Addict" Mutou)

Hey, nice to see ya, how ya doing?! yea, okay, I'll shut up and get on with this, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy lately... anyway, this is a remake of the Smashmouth version of "I'm a Believer" and it's Yami's view of Yugi (and no, it's not a love song anymore! ugh... gross) yea, there's reference to drug use and stuff... (By the way I don't own YuGiOh or Smashmouth… or "I'm a Believer"… k, got it? Just thought we should establish that…) k, here we go:

I thought drugs were only used in fairy tales

Meant for someone else but not Yugi

I'd never seen him get stoned

That's the way it seemed

Then i took him to my friend's party...

And then i saw his face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind!

He was stoned

I'm a believer 

I couldn't've stopped him if i tried...

I thought height was more or less a growing thing

But the older he gets the less he grows o yea

He's such a little person

And he's such a pain

I swear to Ra that kid is on cocaine...

And then i saw his face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind!

He's got cocaine...

I'm a believer 

I couldn't help him if i tried...

Though I wonder if he could get me some… 

K, it's over… Ok, so it's a little... well, very weird but i swear, Yugi looks totally stoned in a few episodes... sucky dubbed ones... anyway upping the rating cuz I've got a few more coming up w/ some language... and suggestiveness i think, not sure yet... anyway, REVIEW!!! I wanna know what you think of these. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to reply to those right now. 

Hey **tailsruler 12**, thanks for reviewing. No, I'm not really in love with Mokuba, i was just really bored in the car one day so i started randomly making up lyrics to whatever popped up in my head. I have another version called "Tristan's Mom" but that's a kinda scary version… Anyway, no, i don't love Mokuba... I kinda like Seto better... 

Hi **CheetorX,** I'm glad you liked it  ^ ^

**Mira Nova 23**, I'm still waiting to see those lyrics!!! And i don't mind being at the party if i get both Duke and Tristan...  ^ ^ so sad that u get Seto though... o well, YWE- SETO'S ALL MINE!!!

**Daisy**, glad you liked it, i hope to do more soon and hopefully it won't take me too long... I'd like to add a few holiday songs too (not Christmas i don't think)

**Nightlight5**, thanks, i know it's weird, i live for weird and i do hope to keep writing. 

Everyone, Please review!!! And if u liked these you might like my fanfic Your Words Exactly! It's a talk show kind of... very wild but not too random ... and amazingly there's sort of a plot!!! I'm still in shock... anyway, thanks for reading. REVIEW!!!


	5. The Voice Within

This is a song from Yami to Yugi. It has a lot to do with trusting in the spirit and all that... k, so that's what it means exactly... whatever read and review. O, by the way, I didn't mean for it to sound yaoi, it's not supposed to be, but if u want it to be go ahead. The first time I heard the song I instantly thought of Yugi and Yami... took me a while to actually get around to starting this. I don't own The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera anyway or YuGiOh so don't even plan on suing for copyright infringements or whatever cuz you will be ignored. I didn't want to change the lyrics too much I love this song and it's pretty much perfect for them already so most of it is the same. Have a nice day. 

Aibou don't cry 

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Aibou it's all right 

Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe in your mind room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

The heartache I can bring and what it means.

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength 

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin 

To trust the voice within

Aibou don't hide

You'll never win if you just walk away

Aibou just hold tight

And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

But I will reach out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul.

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength 

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin 

To trust the voice within

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just trust in the heart of the cards

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength 

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin 

To trust the voice within

Aibou don't cry 

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall...


	6. Serenity

YuGi-Ized Songs- Serenity

Duke, Tristan, and Seto have formed a mini band for a day! And guess what their first hit is about... or should I say who? Should be quite obvious even without the title up there ^... o well, read and review.  I don't own YuGiOh or "Serenity" by Godsmack.

Duke: As I sit here

Tristan: And gaze into her eyes

Seto: I take another deep breath

All: And feel her smile flow through my body

Duke: Such an angelic soul

Tristan: Reflecting inner light

Duke: I'll protect and hold you

Tristan: As if you were his child!

All: I need Serenity!

Tristan: In a place where we can hide

(Duke: like in my closet!)

All: I need Serenity!

Seto: Nothing changes, days go by

Tristan: Where do we go when we just don't know?

Duke:   And how do we get rid of her brother- he's cold...

Seto:    Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?

All:       And when will we learn to control?!?!

Seto:    Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
            Tore away everything  
            Cheating me out of my time  
            I'm the one who loves you…

Duke:   No, me!!

Tristan: No, me!!!  
Seto:    No matter wrong or right…  
            And every day I hold you  
            I hold you with my inner child  
  


All: I need Serenity!

Tristan: In a place where we can hide

(Duke: like in my closet!)

All: I need Serenity!

Seto: nothing changes, days go by

Tristan: Where do we go when we just don't know?

Duke: And how do we get rid of her brother- he's cold...

Seto: Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?

All: And when will we learn to control?!?!

Tristan: Where do we go when we just don't know?

Duke: The bedroom? 

Tristan: That's not the line!!! 

Seto: Marry me Serenity!!!

All: Marry us!!! Marry us!!! Marry us!!! Marry us!!!

All: When will we learn to control?!?!?

All: I need Serenity!

Tristan: Where do we go when we just don't know?

All: I need Serenity!

Duke: And how do we get rid of her brother- he's cold...

All: I need Serenity!

Seto: Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?

All: I need Serenity!

All: And when will we learn to control?!?!

Yay! All done! So, what do you think?!?!? REVIEW!!! I'm off to listen to more music… this is fun… 


	7. I Hate You!

Hey, DragonGurl1 here. Some of you may recognize this as Mira Nova's work. Well it is, but she passed it over to me to post here. So here it is, unedited and of course all credit for this creation goes to Mira Nova 23 and her little brother. Ok, so I'll just include everything she said from here on until u see bold on the bottom. Got it? Good. 

Hi!^^ I'll keep this short‑

1)this isn't part of the story‑_‑

2)I don't own YGO or Barney, but I do own this fanfic poem

3)one‑shot

4)***Sung to Barney's song "I Love You"***

5)Enjoy!^^

I Hate You

_by Mira Nova_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate Yugi,

Kaiba hates Joey,

Let's team up to kill Yami,

With an Axe of Despair in his back,

And a knife in his hair,

Won't you say you hate Anzu?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please REVIEW!!! & check out my other YGO fanfics! ^_~

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_*Special Thanks* to:_

~my brother who came up with half of this with me

"The author is the worst villain imaginable."

_~Mira Nova 23~_

**Hey, it's me again. Hope u enjoyed it, review and all and I'll pass it along to Mira and Co. By the way, my next song will be out by Valentine's day I hope so check back then if you want. And yea, it'll probably be a love song! C ya!******


	8. Behind Blue Eyes

Yu-Gi-Ized Songs- Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Song 

Back again, thanks for reading. So bored! So busy! Oy… Ever wonder what Seto Kaiba is thinking? Besides what they show you on TV- that stuff tells little about his real personality.  If you know what his life was like as a young boy living in the orphanage, and then later with Gozaburo, you know that Seto hasn't exactly had it easy. Plus, it must be very hard to be him, running KaibaCorp, putting up with the Big 5… and, incessant taunting and teasing by everyone around him. So maybe in the shows (both original and dubbed) he doesn't seem to care much. But I thought that maybe this is what really goes through his mind. He doesn't have any real friends, unless you count Yugi and Co., but still he always seems so lonely…

I don't own "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit so don't sue me. (Btw, the "blue eyes" refers to Seto's card, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and also for his breathtaking blue eyes... I love his eyes… I dunno, I heard the song and I'm like screaming "Oh My God It's Seto's Song!!!) Hey, Halle Berry's in the video… forgot about that… Anyway this is Seto's thoughts and feelings and comments to the world, Yugi and Co., Gozaburo, basically everyone… whatever, R&R…

Behind Blue Eyes 

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to have no allies  
  


But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have everything, but I'm so lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  


No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through  
  


But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have everything, but I'm so lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  


Discover S.E.T.O. say it

Discover S.E.T.O. say it

Discover S.E.T.O. say it

Discover S.E.T.O. say it

Discover…  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
  


But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have everything, but I'm so lonely  
I feel so helpless  
I'm never free  
  


No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

Ok, so it may be hard to imagine THE Seto Kaiba as helpless and lonely, but think about it. And as I said before, it's only my imagination at work here… my friends and I have scary imaginations… Mira suggested earlier today that this winter we fill up my dad's pool with pizza sauce and have noodle fights and float on pepperonis… though I kinda thought it'd be fun in an extremely weird kinda way… anyway, review please, I love knowing what u think whether I've told you or not. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other songs... and I think that's all I have to say today… Ooo, cept that STD is coming back for another song or 2… k, review, c ya later!


	9. Domino

Hey, STD is back! (if you don't remember that's Seto-Tristan-Duke)  And this one of my favorite summer songs- "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys! YuGiOh style and slightly changed a bit! (I originally called it Shadow Realm but it occurred to me that Domino actually rhymed… weird…) Note: several parts may require previous knowledge that can only be found in my fic Your Words Exactly… just thought you should know that in case you don't understand it cuz I might not feel like explaining… I don't own YuGiOh or "Kokomo", but I love that song!!! Here we go!

YuGi-Ized Songs- Domino

(ALL): 

Ishizu Rebecca Ooo I wanna take ya. 

Find Marik, Bakura - What an ugly llama! 

The Wheelers, and Tea. Yugi why don't we go? 

Ishizu…

In the middle of nowhere, there's a place called Domino.

That's where ya wanna go to get away from it all… really…

Joey's in the sand… Yami Special's melting in your hand….

Isn't STD a really great new rock band?

Down in Domino…

Ishizu, Rebecca Ooo I wanna take ya. 

Find Marik and Bakura - What an ugly llama! 

The Wheelers, and Tea. Yugi why don't we go?

I wanna take you down to Domino!

We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow.

That's where we wanna go, way down to Domino. 

Duke: Serenity…

Tristan: Hey, she belongs to me!

Seto: No way!

We'll make fun of Yugi

And we'll perfect our mockery

Then by and by we'll defile a little bit of graffiti!

After noon we duel

Holographic monsters are cool!

Seto: My dreamy ocean blue eyes can make any teen girl go wild…

All: Way down in Domino!

Ishizu, Rebecca Ooo I wanna take ya. 

Find Marik and Bakura - What an ugly llama! 

The Wheelers, and Tea. 

Yugi why don't we go?

Ooo I wanna take ya down to Domino

We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow!

That's where we wanna go… 

Way down to Domino!

Yugi: my yami squints…He wants to get a glimpse… O_O

STD: GET OUTTA HERE YUGI!!!

Everybody knows 

Our sucky town of Domino!

Now if you wanna go

And get away from it all!

Tristan: and we mean IT ALL!!!!

Go down to Domino!

Ishizu, Rebecca Ooo I wanna take ya. 

Find Marik and Bakura - What an ugly llama! 

The Wheelers, and Tea. 

Yugi why don't we go?

Ooo I wanna take ya down to Domino!

We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow!

That's where we wanna go… 

Way down to Domino!

Ishizu, Rebecca Ooo I wanna take ya. 

Find Marik and Bakura - What an ugly llama! 

The Wheelers, and Tea. 

Yugi why don't we go?

Ooo I wanna take ya down to Domino

We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow!

That's where we wanna go… 

Way down to Domino!


	10. Story of A Girl

**YuGi-Ized Songs- Story of a Girl**

Hey, here's the next song, done by me. I don't own the song Absolutely (Story of a Girl), all credit for the real song goes to Nine Days. I don't own YuGiOh, cuz if I did the show would probably be canceled within the first week cuz I either killed all the original characters or I attacked the 4Kids building with bacon, red jelly beans, and everyone's left shoe- yes, I'm a very strange person, but I take it as a compliment! Anyway, this song's by Pegsy about Cecilia. I'm sure you all know about the paintings of her in his mansion and how he turned MY SETO into A CARD!!! O, sorry, ok, regaining composure… anyway, this is during Duelist Kingdom… here we go.

This is the story of a girl

Who was so pretty and rocked my whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely loved her,

When she smiled…

Since she died it's been so many years

I woke up with hope but I only found tears

We were supposed to get married…

But making a promise is never for real.

As long as I stand there waiting

Wearing the holes in the soles of my shoes

How many days disappear?

My heart can never heal such a bruise.

My clothes never wear as well the next day,

And my hair never falls in quite the same way

But I wanna make her come back to me someday…

This is the story of a girl

Who was so pretty and rocked my whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely loved her,

When she smiled…

How many lovers would pay

Just to see her face everyday and all day?

How did life wind up this way?

Dueling with my eye just to get my way…

As long as I stand here waiting

For her to come back and rescue me…

When will she come back to me?

'Til then I'll just drown my sorrows with booze…

My clothes never wear as well the next day,

And my eye never works in quite the same way

But I will bring her back to me someday…

This is the story of a girl

Who was so pretty and rocked my whole world

And while she looked so sad and lonely there

I absolutely loved her,

When she smiled…

Well my clothes never wear as well the next day

And my hair never falls in quite the same way

Without her I'm destined to waste away…

This is the story of a girl

Who was so pretty and rocked my whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely loved her

This is the story of a girl

Who was the basis of my whole world

And while she looked so sad and lonely there

I absolutely loved her

This is the story of a girl

Who was so pretty and rocked my whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely loved her,

When she smiled…

When she smiled…

THE END. Yea ok that was lame… o well, review or whatever…


End file.
